whats going on
by emijonks2000
Summary: a little oneshot about what would happen if jake was gay and had an older boyfriend? jakexOC


**Jake is 15 in this, ben is 13, Karen is 11, Pete is 50 and sue is 45, I've made a character up for this called Luke who is 21.**

**Sue's pov**

"Jake, what are you getting ready for?" and why are you dressed like that for?

"I told you, I'm going out tonight." Really, I don't remember that.

"Ok, just be back by 10pm, your curfew." Is it just me or is he going out a lot more recently?

"I'll try, if anyone knocks call me down, I just need to get something."

"Ok, off you go." As soon as he was upset someone knocked on the door.

"Hello?" this can't be who Jake's going out with tonight, he looks at least 20, and really good-looking, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, is Jake ready yet?" so he is the guy Jake's going out with tonight.

"Yes, let me just get him." I walked up to the stairs really self-aware with that sexy guy there watching me, "Jake, your friends here."

I heard him quickly come running down, when I looked at him again I realised that he looked just as good as the guy waiting for him, "Bye mum."

"Yeah…" they both left, I walked into the lounge; I'd better shut the curtains, I looked out of the window and saw Jake kissing that guy fully on the lips, his hands around the taller guy's neck and his on jakes hips, which now I look from here, are slim and honestly, absolutely gorgeous, sexy even.

When they pulled away they sat on his bike, Jake behind the guy with his hands around the guys waist and his head nuzzling into the other guys neck, is Jake, no he can't be… can he? Is Jake… gay?

"Honey, what's wrong?" Pete came up to me.

"You know Jake was going out tonight?"

"Yeah, I saw the guy he was going with at the door."

"I just saw that guy kissing Jake before they left on his motorbike."

"What? He can't be gay, could he?"

"I don't know? How should we act around him when he comes home?"

"I don't know, should we just check to see if he's happy and then wait for him to tell him in his own time?"

"Yes, I'm just worried for him, that guy looked a lot older, and you know the world's opinion of gays."

"Hm, I mean we don't even know the guy…"

**10:15pm**

Where is he, he was supposed to be home quarter of an hour age, "Do you think he's ok, Pete?"

"I don't know, all we can do is trust the guy he's with." He's right there.

**3:30am (the next day)**

"When will he get home, I'm getting worried, really worried, should we do something, Pete?"

Just then we heated what sounded like a motorbike speeding away and the door opening and closing, we jumped up ran to the door.

"Jake, are you ok? Your mother and I were so worried!"

"Could you please just leave until morning?" he sounded so tired that we both just nodded and let him walk up to bed.

"Pete, is it just me or was he limping?"

"Yes, but we should just go to bed and leave it until morning?"

**Jakes pov**

Should I tell them?

I don't know, but what am I going to tell them when they ask questions tomorrow, I can't tell them I slept with him last night, I can't even tell them I'm gay.

That is it, tomorrow I'm going to tell them about my sexual preference, it's not fair to like otherwise he's told his family so I'll tell mine.

With that I fell asleep.

**Sue's pov, the next morning**

"Jake, we need to talk."

"Fine, what do you want to ask mum?"

I was shocked; he was just letting me ask? "So, who was that guy you were with last night?" I tried to act casual, I hope it worked.

"That was Luke." So his name is Luke…

"And, um, how old is Luke?"

"He's 21."

"So why were you so late yesterday?"

"Well, actually, you see, I actually, um, I'm gay, and he's my um boyfriend, and, um, last night we were at his house and we got a bit carried away and ended up you know, making out." The last two word were mumbled so I barely heard him, barely.

Sex, they had sex!

That's why he was limping, but he's only 15, "You weren't forced or raped, were you?"

"What! No, of cause not! Look, I have to go to school now, don't worry, I'm fine." He sighed and left.

"What's wrong Sue?"

"I talked to Jake; that was his boyfriend; he's 21 and called Luke."

"And why was he late?"

"They lost track of time having sex!"

"Oh god, but he's only 15!"

"I know, what should we do?!"

"I don't know, it's illegal, but if Jake's happy, we should be too."

"Yeah."

**Thanks for reading this little one shot.**


End file.
